


Intimacy

by shrift



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-05
Updated: 2006-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wasn't very good with change. He didn't even know if Duck had a VCR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

Their first kiss was hesitant, a brush of lips as Dan pulled away, which was... pretty representative of the rest of his entire life, actually.

"I didn't mean..." Dan swallowed while Duck watched him quietly; he didn't come any closer, and he didn't give Dan more space in the hallway. "I'm not used to this. Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Duck said. He lifted his hands, paused, and dropped them again. "You don't have to. Apologize, I mean."

Dan looked over his shoulder at the rest of Duck's house. They were fresh from the hospital, and Dan felt sticky and tired and out of place. He missed the shower at his own house. He missed reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. He missed being able to walk around town without notoriety. He missed being invisible.

Dan wasn't very good with change. He didn't even know if Duck had a VCR.

"I don't know anything about you," Dan said. "You never said what you liked."

Dan didn't mention that when Duck had asked him what he liked, Dan had assumed Duck meant sexually, and that he'd been more prepared to answer that question. It was odd, how he'd got everything backward. A marriage without sex, sex without intimacy, _life_ without intimacy.

Duck touched the corner of Dan's mouth with his thumb. Duck's fingers were warm against Dan's cheek, skin scratchy from paint. Dan's breath caught when Duck rubbed his thumb over his lips.

"I like you," Duck said.

"Why?" Dan asked without thinking.

Duck's smile was bright and sudden, as if Dan had told a joke. "Why do you like Westerns?"

"I don't know," Dan said. "I just do."

"That works," Duck said, and kissed him gently. Dan closed his eyes and leaned into Duck's hands.

Maybe it did work like that.


End file.
